I Need A Savior
by GlaxayWhiteWolfPool
Summary: Kagome is abused by her father badly and Inuyasha starts to notice with the little point Kagome can't control.
1. It started like this

In this story Kagome is abused by her father and attends a high school with her best friends Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

NOTE: ENJOY

**KAGOME POV**

"DAD!" I called out trying to dodge a chair aimed for my stomach but ducking made it worse as it hit me in the head. I ran halfway upstairs and tripped my father grabbed my ankles and threw me over the bar of the kitchen. I hit the island and empty glass beer bottles smashed on my head. I was afraid to move fear my father would do more I waited to hear the upstairs door to slam until she got up. I limped to my room closed the door and sat on my bed with my aid kit I removed my socks and shirt to I sighed at all my bruises and cut and started applying ointments to my bruises and cuts. I wrapped my bruises and cuts with bandages and put on my nightclothes. _Good thing I took a shower right after school_, I got in my bed and fell asleep with an aching body and hard breaths.

**LUNCH AT SCHOOL**

"Hay Kagome." Sango called out as she walked up to the lunch table. "Hay Sango." Then Miroku and Inuyasha came up Miroku sat by Sango and Inuyasha took his seat by me. "Aren't you hot in that it's the middle of summer?" Inuyasha asked looking at my jeans, long sleeves and turtle neck. "No not really." I reply . I saw Sango and Miroku talking but I couldn't hear anything and Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention. I guess now is the time to tell them. "Hay you guys I'm sorry but I can't go to Rainbow Lights with you guys on Saturday."(Rainbow Lights is a place I made up off the top of my head it's a party/club thing) Sango looked at me like if I was crazy. "We've been planning this for weeks you have to go." I felt kind of bad saying that I couldn't go. "I'll try to go but no promises." I stuffed my face with more mashed potatoes so I couldn't say anything else and bell rang and I almost spit it all out. "Jeeze calm down Kagome." Inuyasha put hand on my back and I almost slapped him but he didn't know about all the scabs so I sucked it up swallowed the food and gave him a smile. We got up threw out our tray and exit the cafeteria. Inuyasha and I walked behind Sango and Miroku I wasn't paying much attention until I heard the slap of Sango's hand on Miroku's face. Mirkou gave that smile he does when he gets slapped and Sango stormed off to her next class. "Sango wait." Miroku called out following Sango trying to catch up with her. "Things will never change will they?" I asked Inuyasha. "I don't know but I'm going with I don't think so." I left them at the first turn left and they went right I stopped at my door for my next class_, I can't do this I'm so hot and this room has no air conditioning at all_, I lowered the turtle neck a little but not enough to show the cuts. _Here we go_, I sighed opening the door and taking my seat.

**INUYASHA POV THAT NIGHT**

_**I can't stand it what is up with Kagome. I could smell sweat all over her on top of that who wears jeans and a long sleeve turtle neck. The way her hand moved when I put my hand on her back and that painful smile I got. UGH! **_I heard the door open and close. _**He must be home seems that girl didn't come with him**_. I sunk down to my face half in my pillow so all I breathed in was the smell of the pillow sheets.

**SONGO POV THAT NIGHT**

_What was up with Kagome today, she never tries to say she can't come she's always there._ I petted Kirara on the head and rubbed her ears with my thumb and pointer fingers_. I hope everything is alright._

**MIROKU POV THAT NIGHT**

I stared at my wind tunnel. _Wind tunnel, wind tunnel, wind tunnel._

**KAGOME POV THAT NIGHT**

My nose is bloody, my mouth is running blood, my head is cut, scratches all over my hands, legs, arms, stomach, and neck, just because I came home 3 seconds late. "Dad I'm really sorry I was late today." I was terrified my father brought me into the world he could also take me out. "SILECT YOU….YOU BRAT YOUR SO MUCH LIKE YOUR SHIT OF A PERSON MOTHER KAGOME!" He threw a glass bottle at my head and knocked me out, the last thing I heard was a slamming door.

Well that was the first chapter. Hope you liked review please. Inuyasha's thoughts are _**bold and italic**_, Sango's is underlined (Straight line), Miroku's is underlined (Special underline), and Kagome's is _italic._ Well fav, review, follow you know whatever you want. (No flaming right) The story is rated for future chapters and launguage. (There might be a rated change.)


	2. 3 days later?

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

**KAGOME POV**

I awoke to stinging eyes. I was cut and sticky from the dry blood. No there was no noise in the house,**_ He must have gone out already good for me I finally get to rest and clean myself up_**. I stumbled on my clumsy ankles I grabbed onto the railing to the stairs I then heard my phone ringing in my bag by the door. I fell to the floor and struggled to answer it. I looked it was Miroku calling, I opened it and strained my voice to sound normal. "Hi Miroku is everything ok?" "KAGOME?! Kag-" He was cut off with Sango attacking him and stealing his phone. "KAGOME WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" "What? What do you mean?" "Kagome Inuyasha, Miroku, and I have been trying to get ahold of you for the past 3 days." "Huh what do you mean." I minimized the phone screen and looked at my call logs." _**Over 50 calls**_, since Tuesday. I glanced at the calendar Friday..."Kagome. Kagome are you still there?" "Ya hay ill meet you at your house around noon ok?" "Ya see you later, bye." "Bye." I hung up the phone and sighed. I got up a bit more stronger than before. I walked to the shower took off my clothes and got in.

*30 minutes*

I put on a pair of light blue/white jeans and a black shirt with the words "Secretly Wierd" on it in white across my chest with my black sneakers, I put powder on my face and it mixed to my skin tone so it looked natural, grabbed my purse and walked out of my house.

*10 minutes*

I knock on the door that belonged to Sango's house. I didn't have to wait long for Sango to open the door. "Kagome!" She hugged me and I hugged her back in some pain but not very much. She grabbed my hand and pulled my inside we took off our shoes and walked to her room. When we opened the door there was 3 pairs of eyes staring. "Kagome..." Inuyasha and Miroku stood up and Inuyasha walked towards me. "Kagome where have you been?" He hugged me that was when I noticed my own heavy breathing I forced it to calm down. But how long was I going to be able to keep it this way?

Yesh I know a short chappy I'm sorry but I have been so out of it lately hope you guys enjoyed it follow, fav, review, and see you laters peeps. Oh and one more thing please stay with the story I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


End file.
